


Another Chance

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Teikoku Week 2020 [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, GO timeline, Genda plays pro league in spain, Getting Back Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Teikoku Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Sakuma and Genda run into each other after losing contact with each other for months. During that meeting, they decide to give each other another chance.Teikoku Week Day One- Future
Relationships: Genda Koujirou & Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Series: Teikoku Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Another Chance

They had not meant to lose contact with each other, but it did happen. Sakuma was playing in the pro league in Japan itself while Genda was playing in the Spain pro league. They had at first kept in contact pretty much every day then eventually as the workload increased, they kept interacting less and less with each other until there was none. 

Things have changed since then the fifth sector has taken over soccer in Japan. Sakuma has now joined Teikoku as an assistant coach to help Kidou with the revolution. Genda was still in Spain as far as Sakuma knew. 

So when he ran into Genda outside a Thai restaurant, he was surprised. "Genda? What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked, seeing his best friend in Tokyo instead of Madrid. 

"I am back in Japan for good hopefully" Genda replies.

Before Sakuma had a chance to process the information Genda interrupted him "Hey, do you want to catch up?" he questions, pointing towards the restaurant. 

Sakuma agrees to his suggestion. After all, he had missed spending time with Genda. 

Once they had ordered their food, they sat in awkward silence before Genda broke it "I heard you had left the pro team to coach Teikoku?" he asked. 

"Kidou needed my help, and honestly, I could do it with a break from the pro league. It was getting very hectic in there" Sakuma responses. Genda hemmed in agreement. 

"When did you return to Japan?" he is questioned in return. 

"A couple of weeks back, there was a job offer that I couldn't refuse" he answers.

"What is the job about?" Sakuma was intrigued.

Genda hesitated a little and Sakuma could see it too. It made him wonder just what this job is all about that he couldn't talk about it. 

"I can't tell you about it right now you will have to wait to know about it" Genda explains. 

Sakuma was kind of offended. Genda had never hidden anything from him before. It must be something huge if he was not mentioning it.

Sakuma nodded in response. He could see that Genda was still thinking about his question. He has never seen him fidgety like this before.

On the other hand, Genda badly wants to tell Sakuma about his involvement with the fifth sector but doesn't know how well it will go after everything they went through with Kageyama. He wasn't ready to broach the subject yet, so he changed the topic.

"How did we lose contact with each other?" he wondered as their food arrived.

Sakuma looked down while playing with his food. He honestly had no idea as to why he had stopped responding to Genda’s message. He doesn’t even know if he was the one who let their communication end. It doesn’t even matter now they can start over again.

“I honestly don’t know. I guess we just got so busy with our own professional lives that we didn’t have time for each other anymore” Sakuma responded.

“I am sorry that it happened” Genda apologized to him. 

“You are not the only one at fault. I am sorry too” Sakuma replies. 

Genda puts down his chopsticks. He needs to have a serious conversation with his friend. He can’t just let that matter go unaddressed. It had really eaten him alive that he had failed in his promise.

“Sakuma? Can we talk?” He asks Sakuma. 

“We are already talking, Genda” Sakuma scoffs playing dumb. 

“You know what I am talking about, Sakuma” Genda slightly whines. He doesn’t like how lightly Sakuma was taking it,

Of course,Sakuma knew what Genda was trying to bring up. He just wasn’t ready to bring up the topic yet. 

“We will have to talk about it at some point. Why can’t we talk about it now and let the matter end for once and for all?” Genda probes. 

“Fine. Let’s talk” Sakuma too stops eating. He was annoyed that Genda won’t let the matter rest for the time being. 

“I know, we had decided that if we won’t talk about it and continue to be only friends if we lost contact while we were away from each other. I can’t just let it go, Jirou. Ever since I realized that we have lost contact it has been eating me from inside. I missed you.” Genda whispers quietly. 

Sakuma’s eyes soften hearing the pain in Genda’s voice. If he was honest with himself. He too has been miserable ever since they lost contact with each other.  
“I missed you too, Koujirou. I regret the fact we lost contact with each other too” Sakuma softly admits. 

Genda moves forward and grabs Sakuma’s hands in his hands. He held on to them tightly. Afraid of letting it go. 

“Can we start over again? It would be different this time round” Genda begged. 

Sakuma thought about it. Did he want to give it another go? Definitely. Was he scared of repeating the same mistakes? Absolutely. 

But, this was Genda and it was worth taking that leap of faith again. He had everything to lose here. They can lose their friendship here. The stakes were high. 

All this didn’t matter to Sakuma because he was madly in love with his best friend. His best friend was in love with him. Both of them wanted to give their relationship another chance. Then, who was he to deny them this chance?

“I did like that. Do you want to come back to mine after we are done here?” Sakuma gave him a gentle smile. 

Genda felt his heart leap with joy. He can’t believe Sakuma was giving him another chance at making their relationship work. 

There was still the matter of the fifth sector and his involvement with them. He wasn’t going to think about it right now. He has time to figure things out.

But, for now he rewards Sakuma with a bright smile of his own and nods in a yes.

They enjoyed the rest of the meal in comfortable silence. They occasionally broke it to discuss their former teammates and what they were up to now. 

"You should meet Miyabino," Sakuma declared as they walked side by side towards his apartment.

"Who's that?" Genda raised an eyebrow.

"My student and a soccer team member" Sakuma informed him.

"Why?" Genda enquired.

"He reminds me of you. He is the goalkeeper for Teikoku" Sakuma explained. 

"You replaced me with him in your heart" Genda teased him.

"Also, if you want things to work out between us then you need to get along with him" Sakuma pretended he didn't hear him.

"Did you adopt him or something?" Genda jokes

"Hmm, something like that" Sakuma agreed to it shocking Genda.

"Oh, Genda, he is a better goalie than you" Sakuma added as an afterthought leaving Genda to keep gaping at him.


End file.
